The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the related art, an AMT (Automated Manual Transmission) includes a clutch actuator for connecting/disconnecting a clutch and a shift actuator for engaging shift gears and disengaging desired shift gears and can automatically shift by operating the clutch actuator and the shift actuator in accordance with the driving states of a vehicle.
However, according to the AMT, it is required to cut torque from the clutch actuator to the AMT in order to disengage a previous shift gear and engage a new desired shift gear by operating the shift actuator. Such torque cut causes torque interruption due to cutting torque that is supposed to be supplied to driving wheels from an engine so that smooth shifting and comfort riding deteriorates.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.